getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Robo Anthology - Shinka no Ishi
Getter Robo Anthology~Will of Evolution (ゲッターロボアンソロジー~進化の意志''Getter Robo Anthology - Shinka no Ishi'')'' is an anthology manga that contains six short stories from the Getter Universe. Each of these short stories art and plot were made by different author such as: * Eiichi Shimizu & Tomohiro Shimoguchi the creators of ''Linebarrels of Iron who would later go on with ''Getter Robo Devolution''.'' * Naoto Tsushima who continued Ken Ishikawa's work with the manga ''Getter Robo Hien: The Earth Suicide. * Go Nagai & Dynamic Pro were both involved in crossover with Mazinger Z and Devilman respectively with Getter Robo. Nagai was also known for Cutie Honey who was the first female hero in the Shōnen manga community in 1974. * Masakazu Ooi he is the creator of Ichinensei Ni Nacchattara (一年生になっちゃったら To Become a First Grader) and Himawari Youchien Monogatari Aiko Desho! (ひまわり幼稚園物語あいこでしょ! Same Sight). He is also married to Ootsuki Yuuko who worked with Konan on the manga adaption of Galaxy Angels. * Masayuki Fujihara made Masked Warrior X. * Hiroyuki Imaishi is a key animator and an anime director. He didn't become a director until 2008. Here are some of projects that he worked on upon joining Studio Gainax: Neon Genesis Evangelion ''(Key animator), ''FLCL ''(Animation director, episode 5), ''Dead Leaves ''(Director), ''Re: Cutie Honey ''(Director, ep. 1), ''Gurren Lagann (Director), Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Director), Black Rock Shooter (CG Battle Director) * Imaishi also drew Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt in Manga Strip in 2010. The strip had extra short stories from the anime. * Nozomu Tamaki is a manga artist who is best know for the manga ''Dance in the Vampire Bund. ''He also worked on couple of hentai manga such as ''Femme Kabuki, Iikotoshinaika Koneko-chan, Ne.To.Ge, Shichishoku Karen, and Ura Ura Jungle Heat.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nozomu_Tamaki '' The Anthology features elements from the original Getter Robo, Getter Robo Hien, and three others one-shots that are new to the Getter Robo Series. The anthology also sheds some light on the mysteries of the Getter Rays, Getter Emperor, Musashi Tomoe, and the one who pilots Getter Emperor. The anthology was released in 2008. Chapter 1: "The Final Ten Seconds of Space" by Eiichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi The chapter begins with the original Getter team in Getter Robo battling a new Mechasaurus that was able to best Getter-2 and Getter-3. When they switch to Getter-1 and use its Getter Beam the mech is destroyed, but with its destruction the Getter Rays that fueled the Getter became unstable. This instablility showed the Getter team a vision of the future. In this vision they saw future Getter Robos that were in an unknown region of space. Far ahead from the Getter was a silhouette of Getter Emperor. After the vision ended the team were confused on what just happened. Hayato remarked that what they saw wasn't their future, but Getter's future. The list of the Getters they saw were: *Getter Robo G *Shin Getter Robo *Shin Getter Robo G *Getter Robo āḥ *Blue Getter-1 from Ken Ishikawa art book Chapter 2: "Final Destination" Chapter 3: "The Girl From the Dinosaur Empire" by Go Nagai and Dynamic Pro Chapter 4: "Will of the Universe" by Masakazu Ooi Masakazu ooi getter robo 1.jpeg Masakazu ooi getter robo 2.jpeg Chapter 5: "God and Dragon" by Masyuki Fujihara Chapter 6: "Musashi Tomoe's Final Seconds Vadis" by Nozomu Tamaki Trivia *Quo Vadis in the title of chapter 6 means "Where are you going? or "Whither goest thou?" in Latin. Category:Manga